El masoquismo de mi musica
by sarita18
Summary: Mientras tu musica y mi corazon bailan al mismo ritmo, intento encontrarme en canciones que solo me dañan, mientras la multitud me observa curiosos mientras te busco AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es una nueva historia que hice con muchísimo cariño, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece solo la trama es mía**

Música… Música… Música, reflexionando un poco sobre la vida amo tanto la música que solo atraigo músicos, pero estoy enamorada de un violinista que las cuerdas de su violín hacen que el compás de mi corazón le siga, no se si le gusto, la verdad no me puede ilusionar solo… Para el solo soy una mas del montón… Aun que sus ojos son tan profundos como el mismo mar, el cual miro con mucha delicadeza intentando decir que no es amor, el simple hecho de intentarlo me parte, soy la persona mas masoquista oigo canciones de amor solo para complaceréis plegarias de sufrimiento, cante una nueva canción sobre amor, mientras en la oscura infinidad me perdí en su ser, no habla mucho… Pero las palabras sobran en el lenguaje de amor, nos miramos cuando nuestras respiraciones chocan, espero un beso, pero me lo das en la mejilla, soy masoquista, me sonroje de nuevo al verte, no lo evito…

-Hoy confesare que me enamore de ti… Aun que tengas defectos, aun que digan que no me convienes, seguiré oyendo la misma canción solo por masoquismo-Repetía en susurros.

El hecho de amar no te hace más débil, solo te hace demostrar que eres o suficientemente fuerte para arriesgarte, no es que mi vida amorosa sea perfecta… Pero no es un desastre, n me quejo la verdad, soy feliz, cuando estas cerca de mi puedo gritarlo

-Mi vida eres tu…-irónicamente una canción que me encanta-Pero hoy confesare que me eh enamorado…-Seguía hablando en susurros-El masoquismo es mi especialidad…-Dije mas alto…

No me importa… Desaproveche tantas oportunidades contigo por miedo, ahora te estoy perdiendo tus visitas a mi casa menos frecuentes, según lo que se te gusto, pero siempre intento hablar contigo, te demuestro mi cariño con pequeños detalles y una que otro sonrisa, el amarte es masoquista se que nunca te fijarías en mi soy una pequeña enana… Me dijiste ver como también te sonrojas

-Tantas cosas han cambiado que deje de contarlas…-El tono de mis voz seguía siendo bajo

Es verdad muchas cosas han cambiado, ahora soy mas madura tanto física como mental y que ahí de ti siempre te veo diferente y me sorprendes, cada uno cambia a su ritmo, solo se que cuando un roce accidental me hace sentir feliz, sintiendo como la cara me arde, se cuando me sonrojo, el sonrojarse para mi dejo de ser algo nuevo, generalmente cuando me sonrojo lo hago por que si… Contigo siento como la cara me arde de forma impresionante

-Un sonrojo…-Seguí susurrando

Casi nunca te eh oído tocar el violín pero cuando lo toco no importa como me pone feliz mientras me alimento de ilusiones musicales, a el momento de tocar una balada mi mente vuela tan alto como el firmamento en ensoñaciones que tal vez no se cumplan, nunca te eh visto realmente con una chica solo una vez y esa vez te moleste tanto como pude, solo puedes estar conmigo tu música y mi corazón bailan al mismo ritmo unidos de la mano, por lo tanto estamos unidos… Te amo con tanta fuerza que casi no respiro, el saber que estas bien me hace feliz, mientras tanto seguiré observándote, entre recuerdo que con el tiempo se borran pero permanecen, aparentare ser perfecta mientras tu un rebelde, intentare mostrarme dulce y tu acido, los opuestos se atraen, mientras la música que oigo me torturara hasta que pueda decir que siempre oí lo que quise, soy una fiera, loca, rara y lunática, en traducción no me pueden domar, pero tu me domaste volviéndome sumisa y tímida, con una mirada… Solo me queda decir que Te Amo, por siempre y para siempre

-La música… Es mi arma para mi masoquismo-Termine de susurrar mientras salía de mi casa, a intentar encontrarte entre una multitud, mientras oigo mi música, multitud se de antemano en la cual se que no estarás pero me gusta soñar ese es mi masoquismo. Te encontrare entre la multitud…

-Algún día-Susurre entre sollozos, rodeada de gente que no me conoce ni no lo hará, mientras espero que una melena de color azul zafiro aparezca entre la multitud

**Espero que les halla gustado! Y si se que tengo que subir conti, pero lo haré mas tarde como mañana, vale**

**Adiós**

**Sarita18**


	2. Todo tiene un final

**Pero es que ustedes si son el colmo! Y que conti y que conti, y que estoy poniendo conti, inundaron mi bandeja de entrada son el colmo, se suponía que era un one-shot pero por un insignificante error desato el caos… Que locura…**

**Barby24119: Me alegra mucho que te allá gustado! Y como ves ya puse conti**

**Maru-chan1296: Pues salio de mi retorcidamente así que es normal… También gracias por ponerle alerta y agregarla a favoritos, por ponerme en autores favoritos y la alerta**

**Neko.16.-Blast: Gracias por ponerle alerta**

**Ahora si la conti**

Seguía caminando entre la multitud no lo soporte mas corrí, llegue a un lugar que parecía desabitados y grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas, luego llore, alce mis manos al cielo como una plegaria, intentando volar, mas alto como si estuviera volando, esta vez me pienso quedar contigo y bailar… Solo quiero que estés conmigo. Es que acaso ya se acaba, cuando gaste tanto tiempo, era mi sueño, solo quería ser libre, por que va y va, cuando miro alrededor no veo a nadie solo quiero perder el control, gritare sola por cada canción que oiga sobre ti. Quiero decir que todo estará bien,

-Bailemos esta noche, solo esta noche…-Dije

Hoy recordé quién soy, soy una victimad el amor, que alguien llame a los policías que estoy profundamente herida, mis amigos dicen que lo deje, me estoy yendo fuera de mi misma, pero no puede caminar lejos ya que nunca me llenare, mi corazón pierde fuerza pero sigue latiendo, solo quiero que sepas que eres el único para mi, dicen que no soy buena para ti, solo soy otra victima del amor, estoy perdiendo la cordura, solo dicen que pierdo mi tiempo, no me importa se que es tiempo bien invertido, nunca pierdo mi tiempo, solo me estoy perdiendo… Pero se que me rescataras…

-Tendré que ir a un psicólogo-Dije casi riéndome

Pero esta noche quiero que sepas que eres el único chico que quiero, el único que necesito eres el único que esta en mi vida, creo que ya te dije que siempre estas en mi mente, sabes que estoy loca por ti que te necesito a mi lado, soy una tonta y no quiero parar, eres como la bebida que no quiero parar de beber, pero esta vez no parare… Fiesta toda la noche, festejare que quiero olvidarme de ti, pero… Espero que sepas que estoy loca, pero te necesito a mi lado, pero no le digas a mis papas…

-Festejemos, que nos tenemos que separar…-Dije entre sollozos

Tal vez allá una oportunidad para nosotros hoy… Gire sobre mis propios talones, sentí una mirada frente a mi, solo me di vuelta y lo vi… Vi a un chico de pelo castaño claro algo alborotado y tenia unos ojos verdes que me dejaron hipnotizada.

-Como te llamas-Me dijo, su voz era grave pero a la vez reconfortante

-Amu y tu?-Pregunte sonrojada

-Que tal Amu si te invito un helado?-Pregunto, evadió mi pregunta pero asentí

_2 meses después_

-Y como veras Ikuto eso paso-Dije mientras dejaba mi te sobre la mesa.

-Pero por que me dejaste si me amabas-Me pregunto con ojos tristes

-El vivir en la mas perfecta ilusión me hizo daño, por lo que viví tu nunca fuiste por mi, nunca me rescataste-Le grite mientras, lloraba

-Me sigues amando tanto como yo a ti-Me grito

-Si es verdad-Vi como sonrió-También como que es verdad que no quiero vivir mas en una fantasía-Su sonrisa se desvaneció-Aprendí a quererlo no tanto como el ami, pero aprendí a quererlo-No puede evitar llorar-Y si tanto me amabas ¿por que no me visitaste, por que no simplemente me pedía ser tu novia, o conquistarme? ¿Por que?-Me miro desconcertado-Sabia que no tenias respuesta, nunca me buscaste, pensante que podría seguir viviendo en una fantasía antes de que te dieras cuenta que me perdías-Se acerco a mi y me beso, su tacto era suave, sentí mi cara arder, miles de mariposas recorrieron mi cuerpo, solo respondí por que así lo dicto mi corazón, me separe cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia-Ikuto…-Dije mientras me tocaba los labios-Me tengo que ir… Y por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer-Dije intentando no sonrojarme

-Se que te gusto, se que me amas tanto como yo a ti, nunca fui a visitarte por que era un niño ingenuo-Por primera vez en mi vida vi a Ikuto llorar

-Lo siento-Dije y me fui… Si solo le decía que si seria volvería convertirme en lo que una vez fui y deje de ser, puse una canción de amor, pero por lo visto solo un beso me hizo volver a la rutina, salí a la calle mientras la multitud me veía vi una melena azul, pero la ignore, tampoco estaba la melena rubia de ese dia que me saco del masoquismo de mi música…

**Espero que les allá gustado y todo, bueno me tengo que ir, estoy enferma, y todo eso… Recuerden dejar un review si les gusto la historia, y recuerden que todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor, también este cap se baso en las canciones de cash cash excelente banda se las recomiendo muchísimo, me despirod y… NO ABRA CONTI! **

**Besos **

**Sarita18**


End file.
